LUBANG BAEKHYUN
by xalvador
Summary: Baekhyun memiliki paras yang manis nan sexy disaat bersamaan. Wajahnya menyuratkan makna manis sedangkan lekuk tubuhnya mengundang gairah saking sexynya. / Bukan ahlinya pembuat summary. / EXO. YAOI. RATED M. 18 . LIME. PWP. BOYSxBOYS. [Saran pair selain ChanBaek/HunBaek/DaeBaek?]
_Lubang Baekhyun_

 _-xalvador._

 _Main Cast: Baekhyun_

 _Support Cast: Temukan sendiri. Tiap chapter berbeda._

 _18+. NC. LIME. BOYSXBOYS. PWP._

 _Tidak disarankan untuk meniru setiap adegan di fanfiction ini._

 _Tidak menerima respon negative atas apa yang telah diperingatkan._

 _Hanya sebuah fiktif belaka._

 _Kesamaan-kesamaan yang terdapat pada fanfiction bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan._

Baekhyun memiliki paras yang manis nan sexy disaat bersamaan. Wajahnya menyuratkan makna manis sedangkan lekuk tubuhnya mengundang gairah saking sexynya.

Baekhyun memiliki kulit putih bersih yang lembut. Bokongnya sintal mengundang para penis panjang nan berotot untuk memasukinya. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya membangkitkan gairah. Tangannya lentik seakan membuat gesture menggoda. Baekhyun memang dilahirkan dengan daya tarik yang luar biasa. Ia bahkan bias membuat seorang lelaki heterokseksual menjadi biseksual atau bahkan homoseksual dalam sekali kedip.

xalvador

Daehyun menggeram penuh nikmat kala penisnya yang tidak bias dikatakan kecil dipijat oleh lubang pantat Baekhyun. Tubuhnya yang setengah naked sedang menggenjot lubang Baekhyun liar. Ujung penisnya yang tumpul berulang kali menabrak prostat Baekhyun telak. Menyebabkan sang submissive mendesah nyaring.

"Ahhh Dae—hhh—hyuun penismu mengeraaas ahh!" desah Baekhyun sembari memainkan putingnya sendiri yang sudah menegang.

Libido Daehyun meningkat ketika mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Apalagi melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkang dengan tatapan sayu sangat menggiurkan. Belum lagi lubang merahnya yang tengah disodok kasar oleh Daehyun. Oh, jangan lupakan penis putih yang berdiri tegak. 'Benar-benar menggiurkan,' batin Daehyun sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Keduanya tetap menikmati pergumulan itu meskipun udara dingin keluar dari AC dalam ruangan itu. Daehyun masih menggenjot lubang Baekhyun liar seperti singa kelaparan. Tangannya meremas penis mungil Baekhyun kencang membuat sang empu berteriak antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Unghhhh Dae—ahh lebiiih sodok lebih cepat sayaaang—hhhh—ohhh!" pinggulnya terhentak saat ia memohon lebih. Daehyun hanya menggeram sebelum membuka kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar dan memaju-mundur kan pinggangnya cepat.

"Hhh—rasakan ini jalang! Rasakan penisku yang menyumpal lubang laparmu!" kata Daehyun sambil menampar pantat Baekhyun hingga memerah.

Baekhyun mengerang merasakan gerakan Daehyun lebih cepat nan brutal. Lubangnya sungguh disodok kasar. Tapi, ia suka. Ia suka ketika lubangnya dimanjakan oleh penis besar milik Daehyun. Ia suka.

Lenguhan terdengar ketika Daehyun mengganti posisinya menjadi terlentang dengan Baekhyun duduk di atasnya. "Ride me, slut!" perintah Daehyun disertai tamparan pada pantat Baekhyun.

Baehyun mendesah merasakan tamparan Daehyun sebelum menumpukan keduatangannya pada perut berotot Daehyun. Pinggangnya ia naik-turunkan dengan irama yang cepat. Prostatnya kembali dihajar oleh penis tegang Daehyun. Baekhyun tidak bias tidak mendesah ketika penisnya juga dikocok oleh Daehyun.

"Nghhh! Dae—ohh penismu—hhh—aku sukaaa—hh so biiig—ahhh!" Baekhyun mendesah, kepalanya mendongak merasakan nikmat tiada tara yang ditawarkan penis Daehyun.

"Kau suka, jalang? Kau suka lubangmu yang lapar diisi oleh penis besar milikku hah?!" Daehyun membalas dirty talk Baekhyun sembari menggerakan pinggulnya cepat.

"Ohh—yesss! Aku suka! Jalangmu ini suka Dae—hhh!" Baekhyun membalas kembali dirty talk dari Daehyun dan dengan sengaja merapatkan otot-otot lubang pantatnya. Berniat menggoda Daehyun agar lebih brutal menggenjot.

Usaha Baekhyun tidak sia-sia ketika Daehyun membalikan posisi dan dengan lebih kasar menyodokkan penisnya kelubang menggiurkan Baekhyun. Tangannya menahan kedua kaki Baekhyun agar membuka lebih lebar. Bibirnya melahap putting Baekhyun rakus dan mengenyotnya kasar.

Baekhyun hanya bias mendesah lebih nyaring. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Daehyun pada tubuhnya benar-benar memabukkan. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Ahh Dae—aku ingin—ohhh keluaaar!"

"Shhh—sebentar sayang, kita keluarkan bersama-sama,"

Baekhyun mengerang protes ketika lubang penisnya ditahan oleh jari telunjuk Daehyun. Ia ingin menyingkirkan jari itu, tapi sodokkan Daehyun membuatnya terlena dan mendesah kembali. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Nghh Dae—cepaat aku—shh sudah tidak tahaaan!" pinta Baekhyun seakan member perintah. Daehyun mendesis, "Shh! Aku juga sayang—hhh! Keluarkan bersama!"

Seperti tersihir perkataan Daehyun, Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan sperma dari penisnya yang sudah tidak disumpal jari Daehyun. Begitu pula Daehyun, ia memuntahkan sperma sangat banyak di lubang pantat Baekhyun yang masih berkedut. Suara desahan panjang mengiringi kedua insane itu mencampai puncak.

Daehyun mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari lubang pantat Baekhyun yang memerah. Nafas keduanya beradu. Begitu pula kedua netra mereka. Nafsu jelas masih terpancar dari bagaimana mereka saling memandang.

Baekhyun menyeringai, sebelum berkata dengan menggoda pada Daehyun, "Ready for 2nd round, master?"

Daehyun menjilat bibirnya, ia hendak mencium Baekhyun sebagai jawaban sebelum dering telepon genggam mengganggu keduanya.

Daehyun berdecak sesaat sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya untuk mengambil telepon genggam bewarna putih miliknya. Ia berdecak kembali setelah membaca isi pesan yang baru saja masuk. Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa, dae?"

Daehyun membenarkan celana jeansnya sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya kita tidak bias melanjutkannya, dear. Aku ada masalah darurat sekarang."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengarkan perkataan Daehyun. Bibirnya mengerucut. Terkesan manis dan menggoda disaat yang bersamaan. Daehyun tersenyum kecil, ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun sambil memakai kaosnya.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali, oke?" Daehyun mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum mengambil jaket kulit dan kunci motor yang ada di nakas.

"Aku sudah membayar kamar ini, kau bias langsung pergi nanti," ucap Daehyun sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamar hotel itu sendirian.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sebelum menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Meskipun lubang pantat milik pemuda itu masih berkedut memintadi isi penis lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Melepas rasa lelahnya karena kegiatan yang baru beberapa saat lalu dilakukannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dengan keadaan telanjang, Ia bahkan tidak memakai selimutnya dengan benar.

 **TBC or END?**

Oke, first, jangan Tanya kenapa aku bikin ff ini bukannya lanjutin ff Lost World. Serius ga ada ide buat LW. ;AAA; Mungkin yang ad aide bias pm kali ya, ngasih pencerahan gitu.

Aku ga menyarankan adegan di ff ini untuk ditiru di rumah. _ **SANGAT TIDAK DI SARANKAN, OKE DEAR.**_ [nah, bold, italic, dan underline. Lengkap kan?]

Yang nyari ChanBaek/HunBaek aku pastiin bakalan ada buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Tapi, ga janji buat next chap. Chapter berapa? Ga tahu. xD

Sorry, kalo kalian kecewa sama ff ini. But, **berpikir untuk memberi komentar?**


End file.
